Modern “wood-type” golf clubs (notably, “drivers,” “fairway woods,” and “utility or hybrid clubs”), are generally called “metalwoods” since they tend to be made of strong, lightweight metals, such as titanium. An exemplary metalwood golf club, such as a driver or fairway wood, typically includes a hollow shaft and a club head coupled to a lower end of the shaft. Most modern versions of club heads are made, at least in part, from a lightweight but strong metal, such as a titanium alloy. In most cases, the golf club head is includes a hollow body to which a face plate, or face portion, is attached or integrally formed. The face portion has a front surface, known as a striking face, configured to contact the golf ball during a proper golf swing.
Center-of-gravity (CG) and mass moments of inertia critically affect a golf club head's performance, such as launch angle and flight trajectory on impact with a golf ball, among other characteristics.
A mass moment of inertia is a measure of a club head's resistance to twisting about the golf club head's center-of-gravity, for example on impact with a golf ball. In general, a moment of inertia of a mass about a given axis is proportional to the square of the distance of the mass away from the axis. In other words, increasing distance of a mass from a given axis results in an increased moment of inertia of the mass about that axis. Higher golf club head moments of inertia result in lower golf club head rotation on impact with a golf ball, particularly on “off-center” impacts with a golf ball, e.g., mis-hits. Lower rotation in response to a mis-hit results in a player's perception that the club head is forgiving. Generally, one measure of “forgiveness” can be defined as the ability of a golf club head to reduce the effects of mis-hits on flight trajectory and shot distance, e.g., hits resulting from striking the golf ball at a less than ideal impact location on the golf club head. Greater forgiveness of the golf club head generally equates to a higher probability of hitting a straight golf shot. Moreover, higher moments of inertia typically result in greater ball speed on impact with the golf club head, which can translate to increased golf shot distance.
Most fairway wood club heads are intended to hit the ball directly from the ground, e.g., the fairway, although many golfers also use fairway woods to hit a ball from a tee. Accordingly, fairway woods are subject to certain design constraints to maintain playability. For example, compared to typical drivers, which are usually designed to hit balls from a tee, fairway woods often have a relatively shallow head height, providing a relatively lower center of gravity and a smaller top view profile for reducing contact with the ground. Such fairway woods inspire confidence in golfers for hitting from the ground. Also, fairway woods typically have a higher loft than most drivers, although some drivers and fairway woods share similar lofts. For example, most fairway woods have a loft greater than or equal to about 13 degrees, and most drivers have a loft between about 7 degrees and about 15 degrees.
Faced with constraints such as those just described, golf club manufacturers often must choose to improve one performance characteristic at the expense of another. For example, some conventional golf club heads offer increased moments of inertia to promote forgiveness while at the same time incurring a higher than desired CG-position and increased club head height. Club heads with high CG and/or large height might perform well when striking a ball positioned on a tee, such is the case with a driver, but not when hitting from the turf. Thus, conventional golf club heads that offer increased moments of inertia for forgiveness often do not perform well as a fairway wood club head.
Although traditional fairway wood club heads generally have a low CG relative to most traditional drivers, such clubs usually also suffer from correspondingly low mass moments of inertia. In part due to their relatively low CG, traditional fairway wood club heads offer acceptable launch angle and flight trajectory when the club head strikes the ball at or near the ideal impact location on the ball striking face. But because of their low mass moments of inertia, traditional fairway wood club heads are less forgiving than club heads with high moments of inertia, which heretofore have been drivers. As already noted, conventional golf club heads that have increased mass moments of inertia, and thus are more forgiving, have a relatively high CG.
Accordingly, to date, golf club designers and manufacturers have not offered golf club heads with high moments of inertia for improved forgiveness and low center-of-gravity.
A continual challenge to improving performance in woods is generating ballspeed. In addition to the center of gravity and center of gravity projection, the geometry of the face and clubhead play a major role in determining initial ball velocity.